


Encouraged Love and Lust

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Goddess of Love Getting Involved, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: After Molly's tricks are revealed Charlie is sure his chance with Harry is done, and he runs away to Visit Bill for a holiday in Egypt. However a certain Goddess is having none of that, and when Charlie visits her temple she brings Harry to him, and...encourages their lust for each other. At the end of it will she have been successful in ensuring her boys' happily ever after? Slash
Relationships: Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 36
Kudos: 986





	Encouraged Love and Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [00Q_Magnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q_Magnus/gifts).



> A picture of who I am seeing as Charlie for this story can be seen on my Facebook page Slay Destiny

Charlie looked around the temple impressed, it was odd being in here by himself, but he guessed that was the plus to having a highly respected and renown Curse Breaker for a brother who was called upon for all the difficult jobs.

Bill had been working on this temple with his team for months, and they were finally happy that it was nearing being able to be safe to open to the public. Dr Zahi Hawass was chomping at the bit to be able to explore it properly and unravel its secrets, and he was looking forward to being able to tell the public what it was that they had found.

Bill knew that it was a temple dedicated to Hathor, the Egyptian Goddess of Love, fertility, joy and the sky. He had been pretty busy with a nasty curse the first two weeks Charlie had been here on holiday, and Charlie was not above guilting his big brother into bringing him with him once it was safe to have a look around.

Bill and his team were outside and Charlie was walking around in awe. It was like stepping back in time to thousands of years ago seeing these temples. It was absolutely beautiful, the carvings and the architecture were art.

He was walking around as softly as his larger, muscled frame would allow, it just felt wrong to not walk carefully on the floors that had been there for thousands of years, and had seen so many hundreds of pairs of feet.

Charlie stopped in front of a room of the temple, frowning a little when he felt the magic humming from inside of it, making the hair on his arm stand on edge. What made him really uncomfortable was how comfortable he felt standing in front of it, even in the face of so much magic.

At that thought he snorted to himself and rolled his eyes, Bill was right he really did need this holiday, he had gotten so edgy with the war and everything that had happened at home after with his mum that he was paranoid! His older brother had told him that it was safe for him to be here right now, and that there was no dangerous magic left in here. He and his team had combed every inch of this temple to make sure of that.

Rubbing his hand through his beard he huffed to himself and stepped into the room. He relaxed his bunched up shoulders when the magic hummed slightly around him but nothing else happened. Nodding to himself that his paranoia had been for nothing and proof that he was just being ridiculous about all of this, and maybe that he should drink a little more firewhisky tonight, he turned and stepped out the room...right into…

"Harry?!" Charlie choked grabbing hold of Harry's slender shoulders as the younger, much smaller man nearly went flying with the force with which Charlie walked into him, he also looked half asleep.

"Charlie?" Harry blinked up at him confusedly, holding onto his forearms to steady himself in the second oldest Weasley's grip. "This dream feels really real,"

"What are you doing here? When did you get here?" Charlie frowned.

"What?" Harry frowned.

"I didn't even know you were coming, Bill didn't...why are you in your pyjamas?" Charlie asked slowly realising what Harry was standing there is overly large pyjama bottoms and top that he was fairly sure belonged to Ron at one point.

"Because I am in bed?" Harry looked adorably confused. "Where the hell is this? I haven't dreamt of anywhere like this before,"

"Harry...this isn't a dream, this is, we are, we're in Egypt. Were you in bed in England?" Charlie asked, a small sense of dread forming again.

"Well yeah...we're in Egypt?" Harry sighed seemingly wakening a little more as he looked around. "Yeah this is definitely Egyptian,"

"What happened?" Charlie asked.

"I remember standing up though I thought it was a dream, and then it got a lot hotter and you walked into me," Harry frowned.

"This is weird, really weird, I have never heard of a type of apparition, or magic that can transport you this distance like that and for you not to feel anything," Charlie sighed.

"So, your holiday is going well huh?" Harry snorted.

"Why are you so calm?" Charlie wanted to shake Harry with the grip that he still had on his shoulders as the younger man blinked big green eyes around the temple with interest.

"You have heard like half our adventures right? I mean geez you picked a dragon upon from Hogwarts when I was eleven and had been there for only like half a year. If I freaked out every time, I would be on serious blood pressure potions," Harry snorted.

"This is something else though," Charlie groaned.

"Yeah, it is. I always wanted to visit Egypt. So where is Bill?" Harry turned back to him.

"Why?" Charlie would deny the flash of jealousy that went through him to the end of his days.

"Because he is a curse breaker that could probably help us figure out what happened?" Harry pointed out.

"That is a good point, we should probably go get him," Charlie blushed under his freckles.

"It is really warm here," Harry frowned a little gripping his top and wafting it a little.

"Here have a drink of this," Charlie handed over his water bottle.

"Thank you," Harry took a few deep gulps of water from the bottle.

"How have you been?" Charlie asked uncertainly.

"Hmm?" Harry lowered the bottle to look at him.

"I haven't really seen you since those few weeks after the battle," Charlie shrugged.

"I have kind of been in hiding to be honest. I have no clue what I want to do, I was fed up of people within hours of the Battle and I was so tired of everything that I just sort of...disappeared for a little while. Though you did too," Harry admitted.

"Taking time is always a good thing," Charlie hummed, "it is what I am doing here myself to be honest,"

"I owe you a thank you," Harry bit his lip playing with the water bottle in his hand. "For finding out about your mum,"

"You shouldn't be thanking me, my mother stole money from you by telling you they were inches from being evicted," Charlie snorted scrubbing his fingers through his beard in agitation.

"She stole from you, and Bill and the Twins, in the same way, it isn't your fault," Harry shook his head.

"She's my mum," Charlie sighed. On the build-up to the battle and just after he thought that maybe he and Harry had something, and maybe they could have something. He had been plucking up the courage to ask Harry out when everything had come out about his mum's plans to make a comfortable life for herself.

Realising that she had guilted money from Bill, Charlie and the Twins had been bad enough, realising that she had asked Harry for money as well had been humiliating, and Charlie had been sure that that was his chance with Harry blown. Who wanted that as in laws?

"I will tell you exactly what I told Ron, your dad and the Twins, you're not your mum and you had nothing to do with it. You were victims of it as well, and for longer," Harry snorted.

"Oh,"

"Is that why you ran off the way you did?" Harry asked worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Fuck Harry I was embarrassed that my family had taken advantage of you like that, I felt guilty about it, and I wouldn't have blamed you for not wanting to talk to the rest of us. Ron is different he is your best friend, Fred and George are you business partners and have proven that they are not interested in just taking your money, Fleur is a good friend of yours so Bill is different. I am just…" Charlie frowned and looked away not wanting to finish the rest. Charlie had no ties or binds to Harry.

"I thought you...I thought I had...I thought…" Charlie turned back to Harry at his stammering, and his heart thumped in his chest as he took in the expression on his face.

"I didn't want to leave," Charlie admitted.

"I was hoping you would write, or call," Harry quickly took a swig of water after speaking.

"I wanted to,"

"I wanted you to,"

"I…"

"Boys, honestly this is getting rather ridiculous!" Both of them started and turned to see a woman with gilded cow horns with a lightly glowing sun disk between them was standing leaning against the wall with her arms crossed glaring lightly at them.

"Wha…" Charlie gawped at her, recognising the headdress the beautiful woman was wearing considering there were images all over this temple of her!

"Really! I bring Harry all the way here, I have locked your brother and his team out, I have filled that room with my magic so thick that you should be naked and fucking like rabbits right now, and you're rambling away at each other! You might as well be talking about the weather! Come on boys!"

"What the fu…" Harry choked.

"I mean I worked really hard on you two! Giving you the gentle nudges that you need to make you realise how you feel about each other and you both keep dodging the issue and running away from each other! Boys! You're killing me here!"

"We…" Charlie started to say and then gulped when she stalked towards them.

"Charlie, Harry likes you, he has since he met you when he was 14 and his feelings have been growing since then. He was feeling the same way for you the way that you were for him, but he doesn't have experience and he could not work out how to ask out an older, sexy guy with the confidence that you normally have, so he was hoping that you would ask him out. When you ran off the way that you did he thought that he had imagined the flirting that you had been doing and was hurt,"

Harry squeaked in humiliation as his feelings were laid bare in front of Charlie by this woman.

"Harry, Charlie feels the same way for you that you feel for him, he has liked you since you met when you were 14, and when he met you last year he started falling for you properly, he thought that it would be in bad taste to ask you out during the war, and he knew because of the part you were going to play you were going to be front and centre, and he did not want to distract you and risk getting you hurt. He was working hard to woo you, but right when he was about to ask you out after the battle everything came out with Molly Weasley. He was embarrassed and thought that you wouldn't want anything to do with him after that, he ran away because he was hurt and he was sad about what he saw as the loss of your potential relationship,"

"I…" Charlie coughed.

"Who are you?" Harry asked confused.

"I am Hathor the goddess of a lot of things, but love being one of them, and I have lost my patience with you two stubborn boys. You are perfect for each other! So I have had to go to desperate measures, in you go,"

She reached forward and shoved them both into the room at their back, her strength stunning them right before their jaws dropped when she waved her hand and the doorway sealed up as though the wall had flowed inward to fill the gap.

Leaving the two of them standing side by side staring at the now sealed wall of the room, trying desperately not to look at each other as their mind spun.

"Who was that?" Harry squeaked.

"That was Hathor, an Egyptian goddess," Charlie said absently.

"Goddesses are real now as well?" Harry sighed.

"Apparently so," Charlie huffed. "And she has apparently locked us in a room together,"

"You think that there is even any point in trying to get out of here?" Harry asked.

"I don't think so, and I am a little worried about what she would do to us if we tried," Charlie snorted.

"Is it getting hotter?" Harry frowned.

"Yeah it is, the magic is getting thicker," Charlie wiped his forehead.

"What is it doing?" Harry sounded a little panicked to Charlie's ears and he turned to see that Harry's pale skin was flushed and his green eyes were wide and worried.

"I don't know, but her aim is clearly for us to end up together going from what she said," Charlie stared at Harry for a second before taking the risk. "What she said, it was true, for me, all of it,"

"Really?" Harry looked so vulnerable and hopeful, but so cautious, Charlie couldn't stop himself from moving into Harry's space.

"Really, I like you, Harry, I really like you. You're an amazing man and I want to be with you so badly,"

"I really like you too Charlie, I...when you ran off…"

"I did not want to leave, I didn't want to leave you Harry, I am sorry I ran instead of just talking to you," Charlie cupped Harry's face, his light brown eyes, the lightest that Harry had ever seen, almost as though they were golden, were intense and almost like a physical touch as he looked at Harry. His large hand cradled Harry's face, his touch burning Harry up.

"What is going on?" Harry panted.

"I am enhancing the natural lust that you have for each other, that is what this room is. Lovers would come here and spend the night, using my magic to give them a wild night where their passion for each other was dialled up even higher, have fun boys, I am leaving you to it now," Hathor chirped brightly, her voice filling the room.

"Wha…"

"I don't think it would work if we didn't actually want each other, she said enhancing our lust. You want me right?" Charlie grunted, concern clear on his face as sweat started beading his forehead.

"Yes, I do, I have for...for...Charlie…" Harry groaned as the magic thickened even more around them, seeming to flow through them now.

"We need somewhere to lie, I will…" Charlie waved his hand at the centre of the room and blinked when what he was imagining popped into existence. "Huh that is handy, I wonder if…" He waved his hand again and a massive jug of water and two glasses appeared on a table.

He waved his hand at the mattress in the middle of the room that he had created and it was covered in crimson red sheets that would look amazing against Harry's skin, and several amazingly soft-looking cushions.

His attention was drawn back to Harry when the younger man fisted his shirt and yanked so that he bent down a little, turning to look into blazing green eyes and Harry's flushed face that made him look as though he had already gone three rounds.

"I am really truly impressed with that, really very impressive and handy, but I feel as though I am on fire here so if you could maybe concentrate?!" Harry growled.

And this was the man that Charlie had fallen in for, this man made of fire and passion, who was strong, powerful and determined, who once he decided he was going to walk down a path went down it full steam ahead without looking back.

This was the man that…

"Fucking Merlin I love you, Harry," Charlie moaned wrapping his arms around Harry's trim waist and yanked him against his own body, slamming their mouths together in a hungry, desperate kiss. The touch alone had Charlie moaning again, everything felt so enhanced and better than normal, Harry's body felt incredible against his own and drove the lust hotter in the pit of his stomach.

As he kissed Harry senseless he was aware of how hard his cock was between his legs, pressing against the fabric of his linen trousers so hard he was sure he was about to burst through them. And he could feel Harry, hard and demanding against his thigh as Charlie pressed his own erection into Harry's stomach.

"Charl…" Harry panted pulling apart for a second before pressing their lips back together again, unable to stop himself, clinging tightly onto Charlie's neck.

"Fuck the magic…" Charlie managed before he had to kiss Harry again, "it's bloody strong,"

"I'm too hot," Harry whined.

"Yesh you are," Charlie groaned.

"No...I mean thank you...but literally," Harry chuckled, before Charlie could get too embarrassed he continued, "I need to take my top off,"

"Or we could get everything off?"

"That sounds like a good idea!" Harry nodded, and seconds later felt incredibly light-headed when he thought about getting both of them naked right now, and vanished their clothing.

He got to see that Charlie's freckles covered his shoulders and chest, thinning out on his stomach and over his hips and partially onto his…

"Oh fuck," Charlie growled out when Harry's hand wrapped around his hard, heavy erection and started pumping it, licking his lips in a way that made the arousal pool heavier and hotter until he had to reach out and take Harry's hand off of him. "If you carry on, I am going to be cuming all over your hand," He said before a hurt look could cross Harry's face.

"Oh…." Harry looked down and licked his lips again. "Can we do that later?"

"Fucking…" Charlie reached down and grabbed Harry, throwing him over his shoulder and storming over the bed he had created before he ended up fucking Harry in the sand. He dropped his slender lover onto the mattress, humming happily when he looked down at Harry and realised that he looked as amazing against the red sheets as he expected him to.

"Charlie?"

"I bought red sheets for my bed, because I knew your skin would look amazing against it," Charlie bent and started kissing down Harry's chest, listening to the noises that he was able to pull from his soon to be lover, sliding his hand slowly, teasingly so, up his chest until he reached his nipple and started twisting it and pulling it gently between his fingers and thumb. "I hoped that I would get to see you on them, against them. These match exactly, and you're as perfect against them as I expected,"

"Charlie!" Harry gasped when Charlie's lips and teeth attached themselves to the other nipple and started torturing it, causing Harry to arch up into his body which did nothing but encourage Charlie on, the feeling of Harry pressing against him, writhing with pleasure would be burned into his memory.

"I want to see you cum over them,"

"Holy…" Harry gripped Charlie and flipped them over so he had the older man on his back, leaning down to kiss him as he rolled their hips together desperately, heat and desperation causing him to tremble with lust, especially when Charlie wrapped his arms around him and rolled up to meet him, panting and groaning against his mouth.

Harry cried out loudly as Charlie came over both their stomachs, the sharp thrust that he gave throwing Harry over the edge as well, their cum mixing together between them.

He lay panting on that tanned, freckled chest, his fingers absently stroking over the tattoos that covered Charlie's arms and chest in intricately patterned images, his body was trembling, and somehow their hot, sweaty skin sticking and sliding against each others managed to be sexy instead of gross the way he had expected it. And…

"Are you still hard too?" Charlie panted.

"Yeah, I am…" Harry groaned, his hips thrusting a little against Charlie. "And…"

"Harry?" Charlie frowned when Harry let out a slightly embarrassed noise.

"The magic has done something else," Harry pressed his face into Charlie's chest.

"What is it? Are you ok?" Charlie shifted to look at Harry concerned that something was wrong.

"I…" Harry took Charlie's hand in his and pressed it to his own arse, trying not to get distracted by how large Charlie's hand was cupping him.

"What is it?" Charlie asked before he stilled and pressed his fingers between Harry's arse cheeks more firmly, running his fingers between his cheeks before pressing against Harry's entrance and groaned. "You're wet,"

"It's embarrassing," Harry groaned.

"It's hot! And handy," Charlie shook his head and to prove his point sank two fingers deeply into Harry, watching his expression intently as Harry dropped onto his chest weakly as pleasure shot through him, a deep burning pleasure building in his stomach when Charlie started thrusting his fingers inside of his body.

Charlie shifted his legs so that his feet were on the floor, tilting Harry's body to the perfect angle so that he could thrust his fingers deeper and harder, pressing his fingertips against Harry's prostate with every thrust.

"Charlie!" Harry groaned, his fingers scrambling against Charlie's chest, leaving red scratches on the tanned skin as Charlie added a third finger, and then a fourth and carried on pumping his fingers, his free arm coming around to pin Harry to his chest and hold him in place when he tried to move away from him as the pleasure felt as though it was becoming too much, his second orgasm rapidly building so fast that it felt too much, his inexperienced body not familiar with the pleasure.

"It's ok, I got you Harry, cum for me, it's ok, I got you," Charlie soothed right into Harry's ear before worrying at the lobe, his fingers never stopping even though his wrist and hand were starting to ache a little, his grip on Harry not letting up as he writhed in his grip in pleasure.

"Oh Charlie, Charlie, Charlie!" Harry cried out as he came again, his fingernails drawing blood this time as everything went black for a few moments with the intensity of his orgasm.

When he came too Charlie was gently stroking his hand up and down his back comforting him, even though his own thick, hard arousal was firmly pressed against Harry's stomach and had to be nearly painful.

"Here," Charlie pressed a cup to Harry's lips, tipping the water into his mouth when Harry parted his lips automatically. "Ok?" He asked.

"Yes, except for the fact that I am still hard as a rock and need to feel more than your fingers in my arse," He smirked a little when Charlie thrust against his stomach.

"That I think I can see to," Charlie said lowly, thrusting his fingers slightly that were buried inside of Harry's still before withdrawing them and spinning the two of them so that Harry was underneath him, his slender legs framing Charlie's muscled waist, pale skin contrasting perfectly with Charlie's tanned and freckled skin.

"Wait," Harry gripped Charlie's face just before he went to thrust into Harry, startling the Dragon handler.

"What are you ok?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"I love you too," Harry smiled up at him. "I didn't say it back earlier and before we go further I want you to know, I love you too,"

"I love you," Charlie knew he was smiling as dopily back at Harry as the younger man grinned happily up at him.

Harry reached up and cupped his face, drawing him down for a deep kiss, pressing everything into the kiss that he was feeling and had been feeling for so long now. Humming happily when Charlie kissed him back with the same pressure and emotion.

His heart fluttered with the emotion that Charlie was desperately trying to convey to him through the kiss, and he gasped into the Dragon handler's mouth when Charlie pressed himself inside of Harry in one smooth, steady push of his hips, burying himself deep inside of Harry's body.

The sound that he let out against Harry's lips made Harry feel amazing, it was as though he was in heaven, the sound of contentment, joy and ecstasy easing away the last of Harry's nerves, and he wrapped his arms and legs around Charlie, slowly rocking himself onto the part of Charlie that was joined with Harry in the most intimate of ways. There was a slight stretch and burn, but with the preparation that Charlie had done, and whatever spell that the goddess had used, that eased quickly enough.

He gasped and dug his fingers into the flesh of tanned, freckled shoulders when Charlie started moving inside of him, thrusting in a steady rhythm into him, and Harry knew there and then that he was going to be addicted to this feeling, this pleasure, this feeling of being so intimately connected with the man that he was in love with.

As opposed to the pleasure that they had drawn from each other before, this time their pleasure was near silent, they were clinging to each other's shoulders, Harry to ground himself, Charlie to help press himself into Harry as deeply as possible on every thrust home into that warm and welcoming heat.

They stared into each other's eyes intently, emerald green to golden brown, barely blinking as the intensity of their magic, the goddess' magic and their feelings for each other built to a crescendo drawing them closer and closer to the edge.

Charlie let out a near silent groan as he pressed himself deep inside of Harry and spilt inside of him, not able to hold back any longer, the younger man gasped at the feeling of Charlie releasing inside of him, adding to the pleasure he was feeling and the knowledge that his body had managed to do that drew him swiftly over the edge after Charlie as the redhead pressed in deep and managed to hit his prostate.

The two of them lay panting on the mattress, clinging onto each other as they came down from the pleasure that they had drawn from each other, both feeling more than a little lightheaded.

"So how much do you think Bill is panicking right now?" Harry laughed breathlessly once they had gulped down a couple of glasses of water each.

"Probably a fair bit considering he told me this place was completely safe for me to wander around," Charlie chuckled reaching out to brush a few of Harry's black locks away from his sweaty forehead.

"So, what happens when she lets us out?" Harry asked nervously, licking his lips but not looking away from Charlie.

"How do you fancy a cruise down the Nile?" Charlie grinned.

"What?" Harry asked, but a slow grin was forming.

"I wanted to do it, but I didn't fancy being a loner doing it. We could do a week on the Nile, a week or two in a hotel and just enjoy being together, and then...see where we go from there?" He trailed off losing his nerve wondering if he was presuming too much too quickly, they had said that they loved each other, but they weren't officially in a relationship yet.

"Where I would like it to go is to be with you and that is all that really matters," Harry said bravely.

"The Welsh Dragon Reservation offered me a job and I accepted but put it on hold for a little while for this. How would me coming back to Britain for good sound?" Charlie started smiling.

"That sounds real good," Harry laughed. "You know, I have a pretty big house, and I am housing half the Weasleys as it is, another wouldn't make that much of a difference, if you can put up with Hermione and Ron alternately snogging and killing each other,"

"Would I be getting to share a certain someone's bed?" Charlie smirked.

"I am sure Fred or George wouldn't mind a teddy bear," Harry said seriously before laughing when Charlie dug his fingers into his side in revenge. "My bed is definitely big enough for two," He said more seriously stroking his fingers over Charlie's face.

"It feels wrong that mum stole from you, and yet you're now housing dad, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George," Charlie sighed.

"You're all important to me, having family around, it is good," Harry shrugged. "Having you around would be better, and you need to stop feeling guilty for what happened,"

"Such a beautiful heart," Charlie shook his head leaning down to kiss Harry sweetly.

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" Harry exclaimed, both he and Charlie looking down their bodies to see their bodies awakening again, erections rising rapidly.

"She said they would come for a wild night, I didn't think that she meant literally!" Charlie groaned, his hips thrusting forward.

"Bloody hell," Harry whined tugging Charlie down for another kiss.

* * *

"You can't help yourself can you," Isis sighed shaking her head as Hathor skipped by.

"I have no idea what you mean," Hathor chirped brightly.

"You and your favourites," Isis snorted.

"What, come on, they are they the perfect representation of me! It has been years since I have claimed someone. They're full of love and kindness and sweetness, but they are warriors and dangerous when they need to be, both Gryffindor Lions which match my other form Sekhmet. I couldn't not choose them! Not with them being so hopelessly in love with each other," Hathor waved her off.

"Well you did your job well, you have made sure that in 9 months time I will have another child to watch over," Isis laughed.

"They're going to be so happy together, and it is everything that they have wanted," Hathor sighed happily.

"That is true, and they deserve happiness and a happily ever after," Isis gripped Hathor's arm. "Good job,"

"I can't wait to see their reaction to the baby!" Hathor beamed.


End file.
